A CHANCE
by shzk
Summary: life bahut kam logon ko khud ko sahi karney ka cance deti hai... IS INSAN KO BHI MILA HAI CHANCE KHUD KO BADALNEY KA...plz read and review...


**IT IS NOT AT ALL PLANNED STORY BAS YUN HI AIK IDEA AYA TO POST KR RAI HUN... PLZ TELL ME HOW IS IT...**

Here the character of child named Adi means Aadarsh not Aditya which is used for Abhirika son in the stories... I like this name Aadarsh very much.. so i am using this here... agar kisi ko acha na laage to sorry...

**ABHIRIKA HOME(MORNING 7 AM)**

Tarika: Abhi ap ko yaad hai na aj Adi k school mein sports day hai to plz thori dair k liye aa jaiye ga..usey acha lagey ga...

Abhi: pichley mahiney hi to hua tha or hum gaye bhi they...ab phir se...

Tarika: hum nai sirf mein... or wo gala day tha... ap aye they... lekin kab... jab sab function end ho gya tha.. sb bachey apne parents ke sath enjoy kar rahey they sab k mother father dono aye they... or aik humara Adi...wo apney friends ke hotey hue bhi udaas tha...

Abhi(in irritation): Tarika sb k parents CID mein kaam nai kartey...humein bohat kuch ignore karna parta hai is desh k liye ... or plz ye roz roz mujh se is tarha ki baatein na kia karo,, pehley hi kam ka bahut tension hai.. ACP sir bhi nai hain to mujh pe load hai... ye school waley bhi na... kisi ki majburi nai daikhtay... kbi ye karo kabhi wo karo... Agar time mila to aa jaaunga... BYE...

Tarika: lekin Adi...

Abhi: usey samjhao...behlaao.. samajh jaye ga abhi bacha hai bhool jaye ga is bat ho bhi.. and he went..

Adi was listening all this... he went to his room with sad face... even not say gud bye to his father..

Here Tarika thinking: yehi to me bhi aap ko kehti hun Abhi k wo bacha hai or wo bhi ap ka beta AADARSH ABHIJEET SHRIVASTAV...son of SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET SHRI VASTAV... nahi bhuley ga wo kio bhi baat... shayad samajh jaye lekin bhooley ga nai... and she went to Adi's room...and Adi was changing his dress..

Tarika: best of luck beta.. mujhe pata hai tum koi na koi prize zaroor win karo ge...

Adi: maa.. papa aj bhi nai aaein ge kia?

Tarika: nai beta wo aaein gy...

Adi: its ok maa.. I understand... mere papa aik cid officer hain... un ka kam zada important hai... ITS OK...

Tarika: Adi beta suno to... (but he went as his school bus was waiting for him)..

Tarika: kuch to karna parey ga.. and she made a plan..

**IN BEAURU**

The clock showing 11:30 Abhijeet was studying a file.

Sachin; sir aap ko aaj Adi k school jana tha.. to sir aap jaiye hum dekh lein ge sir yahan...

Abhi: Adi k school Tarika chali jaye gi...

Sachin; par sir.. hum sab...

Abhi(cutting in between); Sachin.. me ne kaha na.. Tarika chali jaye gi.. filhal mera yahan hona zaroori hai...

Sachin: as you wish sir..

IN SCHOOL

Tarika reached in time... Adi was still waiting for his father... And the event start...

Adi won the first prize in race and gymmnastic... It was refreshment time... and prize distribution aadhe ghantey bad thi.

Adi was thinking ke shayad us ke papa us time tak aajaein jab usey prize mil raha ho...

But it did not happen...

In evening Abhi came home... Tarika was working in kitchen...

Abhi... Helw... sweet heart...

No reply...

Abhi; naraz ho ?

Tarika: nai Abhi me aap se kiun naraz hongi... jaiye ja kar fresh ho jaiye..me khana lagati hun...

Tarika ignored Abhi... and he went to Adi"s room...

Adi was sleeping... Abhi covererd him with blaket kissed his forehead and come out

After dinner

Tarika was still ignoring him... so he finally speaks

Abhi: Tarika tum be wajah ki baat pe itna ghussa dikha rai ho.. Mere school na aaney se koi event ruk to nai gaya...

Tarika: be wajah ki bat... Abhi aap ko ye bewajah ki bat lagti hai... Ap ko pata hai.. jb first prize k liye uska name anounce hua to us ne kis tarha... hall enterance ki taraf dekha k shayad mere papa aa jaein mujhe apriciate karne... Magar hamesha ki tarha usey disappointment hui... agar ap us ki aankhein dekh lete na us waqt to ap shayad wahan ruk hi nai patey...

Abhi: Tarika me busy tha... or you know na.. k mere liye duty pehle hai or sentiments or rishtey bad mein... or mera beta bhi is bat ko jaanta hai... or tum ho na...

Tarika: han me hun ... lekin me aap ki kami puri nai kar sakti..bachey ko maa or baap dono ki zaroorat hoti hai... Acha ab dair bohat ho chuki hai... so jaaiye... Gud night.

Abhi(thinking): Me tumhain kese bataun Tarika ke main chah kar bhi wo nai kar pata jo mein chahta hun... Mera ye dar mera peecha nai chorta...me kia karun... and he slept...

**AFTER SOME DAYS IN BEAURU**

One case was reported..and it was solved by evening time... so Acp sir decided to talk to his second in command.,..

ACP: Abhijeet mujhe ghar drop kar do ge plz... meri car servicing ke liye gai hui hai.. subha to Daya ke sath aya tha.. par wo to ab case k silsiley mein out of city hai.. so..

Abhi; aaiye na Sir..

On the way to home they are crossing the beech.. ACP sir said: thori dair ke liye yahan ruktey hain.. dil kar raha hai..

Abhi:ok sir

They are sitting on a bench enjoying the cold sea breez...

ACP: Abhijeet kabhi kabhi mohabat sirf dil mein rakhney se unhe ZAANG lag jata hai..

Abhi: kia matlab sir...?

ACP: agar ussey se pyar kartey ho to us ka izhaar kiun nahi karte..?

Abhi: darta hun sir...

ACP; kis bat se...

Abhi: usey khoney se...

ACP: ye sab kar ke bhi to tum usey kho hi rahey ho...

Abhi: sir me nai chahta ke wo dependent ho mere upar... me chahta hun k wo aik self made personality baney... meri tarha... apna har kam apni himmat se karey..

ACP: TO USEY APNEY ANDAR WO HIMMAT LAANEY KI HIMMAT TO DO... usey ye bharosa to do ke tum har kadam par us ke pichey kharey ho... Abhijeet sirf economical or financial needs puri karny se bachey ki personality puri nai hoti... usey pyar or bharosa bhi chahiye hota hai...

Abhi: me kartahun ussey pyar apni jaan se bhi zada...

ACP: to phir is pyar ko express karo,,, aisa na ho bohat dair ho jaye... and he started walking towards sea... with wet eyes.. which is not un noticed by Abhi...

ACP: tum har maamley mein mujhey folow karty ho na...

Abhi; han sir or I feel proud on this ke me aap ko follow karun.

ACP: nai Abhijeet nai... mujhey follow mat karna... jo ACP Paradhuman apni life ke har role mein 100% marks se pass hua... wo aik father ke rolle mein itni buri tarha fail hua ke wo grace marks se bhi pass nai ho paya...Mujhey aaj bhi yaad hai...

**Flashback starts**

Nakul asked his father for a family trip where they can enjoy some tension free moments but his father refused for his profeesional reasons..(wo chahtey to wo dono jagah accomodate kar saktey they...par unho ne aisa nai kiya)

On his birthday he demanded his father for a grand birthday party... His father arranged it.. but... he was not there with his child at that special moment..

In his vaccations he wanted his father to play sports and games with him... but disappointed...

In Parents Teacher Meeting his mother always went with him... But he see his friends with their parents who were recieving compliments from teachers...but he... his mother always recieve these type of sentences '' AAP KA BETA BAHUT ILLMANNERED HAI'' CLASS MEIN HAR KISI SE JHGRA KARTA HAI'' ''APNI STUDIES MEIN MAAN NAI LAGATA'' ''HUMEIN HERAT( SURPRISE) HOTI HAI KE ITNE QABIL (TALENTED) INTELIGENCE OFFICER KA BETA AISA HAI...''

On his result when his result card having full of red marks shown to his father... He started giving lectures to him... and started scolding him.

Time passes and he grow up...In between his mother died and he become more careless...Now his father changes his behavior ... but it was tooo... late...He left home... When his father ask the reason.. He said: AAP CHAHTEY THEY NA K ME APNI ZINDAGI KA HAR FAISLA APNE DIMGH SE KARUN... APNI RAH KHUD CHUNOON TO MERE DIMAGH NE MERE LIYE YEHI RAHH CHUNI HAI... APP KO TO KHUSH HONA CHAHIYE KE AAP KA BETA APP PAR DEPENDENT NAI HAI...

And he left his father alone in a pool of guilt...

And after some time he was killed by his own father... Nakul was happy at that time.. ke usey us insaan ke haathon maut mil rai hai jisey wo duniya mein sab se zada pyar karta hai...

F**lashback end**

ACP: isi liye kehta hun muje follow mat karo atlest is role mein to nahi...

Abhi: nai sir aisa nai hai... Kbhi kabhi kismat humara sath nai deti... hum...

ACP: humari kismat OOPAR WALA wesi hi likhta hai jesi hum likhwaney ki koshish kartey hain... Chalo bohat dair ho gai hai.. ghar pe Aadarsh or Tarika tumhara intezaar kar rae hain...

Whole return journey was passed in silence... Abhi stop the car infront of ACP sir's house...

ACP: Thanks.. Or jo me ne kaha us pe sochna zaroor... Or plz hosakey to...Aik our NAKUL banney se bacha lena... Tumhare pas wo dono cheezein hain... jo mere pas nai thin... WAQT OR KOI MASHWARA (ADVICE) DENE WALA INSAAN... gud night... or kal miltey hain... with this he went off...

Abhi came home... and saw Tarika waiting for him...

Tarika: aagaye aap.. Fresh ho jaiye mein dinner lagati hun...

But Abhi hold her and hugged her tightly... she started cressing his hair

Tarika: what happend Abhi..

Abhi: wo mujhe maaf to kar de ga na... kahin mera dar sach to nai ho jaye ga na...

Tarika seprating him from hug: kuch nai hoga... aap bilkul mat dariye... or me hoon na aap ke sath...

Abhi: Tarika me usey khona nai chahta... me us ki zindagi ke har decision mein us k peeche khare ho kar usey GO AHEAD kehna chahta hun... us ka BAAP nai uska BUDDY banna chahta hun...

Tarika: han aisa hi hoga... Ab dinner karain...nai to app apne BUDDY se baat karne ki energy kahan se laaein ge...

Abhi: han chalo..

**NEXT DAY( SUNDAY MORNING)**

Adi was sleeping in his room... suddenly he felt some unknown feeling of hands over his head... but this feeling is giving him pleasure which he never felt before...

Voice: Adi beta uth jao... kitni dair aur so ge... dekho papa aap ko kb se utha rae hain... ab to papa ko bhi neend aney lagi hai...

Adi in sleepy voice: sony do na.. Iwant to sleep more... agar ab uthaya na kisi ne mujhe... to mein apney papa se complain kar dun ga... wo itna marein gy na sab ko...

After listening this a tear drop fall from Abhi's eye on Adi's face and he woke up with:

Papa.. ap yahan... mumma kahan hain..?

Abhi: app ki mumma kitchen mein thin to... papa ne kaha k aaj Adi ko hum uthaein ge,,,

Adi: sorry papa mere wajah se aap ko itna wait karna para...

Abhi: nai meri jaan... and papa to khud aap se sorry kehna chahtey hain.../.

Adi: kiun

Abhi: wo... papa aap ko time nai dete na is liye... sorry... lekin ab se papa puri koshish karein ge k aap ko zada se zada time dein...

Adi: nai papa.. aisa mat boliye... aap to aik CID OFFICER ho na... jo apni life danger mein dal kar or logon ko save kartey hain... or papa... pata hy... meri teacher ne aik bar bataya tha k... ache log wo hotey hain jo doosron k kam aatey hain... And I AM PROUD OF YOU... YOU ARE WORLD'S BEST PAPA... or han don't cry... app rotey hue bilkul cartoon ki tarha dikhtey ho...

With this Abhi started laughing loudly...jisey sun kar Tarika kitchen se aajati hai...

Tarika: are you both gone mad... you both crazzy people almost given me a heart attack...?

After hearing his mother angry voice Adi immidately runs to washroom.

Tarika to Abhi: jesa baap wesa beta...huh...

She turn towards door... but Abhi comes in between and hugs her tightly...

Abhi: thank you so much.. zindagi ke har kadam pe mera sath dene ke liye...Thank you so much Acp sir se meri class lagwaney ke liye... and thank you so much mujhe Adi jesa beta dene ke liye...( and he intrupted by a voice)

''Agar aap ki THANK YOU SPEECH khatam ho gai ho to.. mein bhi aa jaun''

And he too join them in a hug... At that time they were looking like a perfectly completed family...

_**THE END**_

Plz read and review..

Or plz ye zaroor batana ke story ka kon sa part best tha... or kon sa worst tha.

Zehra


End file.
